


Waking

by Dustbunny3



Category: Outsiders (Comics)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: The aftereffects of her injuries aren’t just physical.





	Waking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FemFeb this year. Wasn’t actually sure what to put for the fandom– considered just “DC” also– but I associate them both mostly with this title and this team even though the ficlet is set during their semi-retirement.

Anissa gasps awake and Grace is already leaning over her, warm and solid, a hand on Anissa’s face.

“I couldn’t wake up,” Anissa says, whispering to hide the tremors. She leans into the touch and reaches to press her hand to Grace’s– then presses her other hand to Grace’s back, needing another point of contact. “I’m okay, just…”

Grace shushes her, peppering her face with kisses. “Do you need anything?”

She should ask for something for her building headache, but they’ve become such a fixture in her life since the coma that it hardly seems worth bothering. Instead, she says, “No. Just– hold me.”

“You don’t have to ask for that,” Grace says, smiling against her lips. She pulls Anissa into her arms like she’s anchoring her ashore.

Falling back asleep isn’t easy; it never is. But Grace stays awake with her, murmuring reassurances, and Anissa knows she’ll be okay.


End file.
